


almost here again

by hoodedjustice



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prompted Writing, Serious Discussions, Slight fluff, Supportive Relationships, discussion of coming out, yeah communication and support that's my kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 08:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10486923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoodedjustice/pseuds/hoodedjustice
Summary: “Wish you could meet ‘em,” Cameron said after a second, tone turning wistful. He freed his hand of its beer and moved to rub his thumb along John’s cheekbone affectionately. His lips still curved into a soft smile, but his eyes...his eyes were sad. “Oh, John, you and my pops would get along like peas in a pod. Both grumpy and sarcastic all the time.”•writing for the tumblr prompt: "johncam + 'I don’t wanna get up. You’re comfy.' "





	

**Author's Note:**

> yoooo i put this on tumblr but thought i'd throw it on here while continuing to power thru other projects
> 
> this has zero editing, is reposted from doctormckays.tumblr.com i promise i didn't steal it
> 
> title is from after the last midtown show by the academy is...
> 
> as always comments r what i live for hope y'all enjoy

“And then cousin Ella- bless her heart- well, boy golly, Ella just started weeping over her crushed pies. All ten of ‘em! Run through by the sheepdogs right there in the backyard!” Cameron started laughing, and John couldn’t fight the smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

Cameron laughed with his whole body: shoulders shaking, eyes squeezed shut, legs kicking.

“I just can’t believe that she thought ten pies was enough for your whole family,” John quipped, tipping back his beer for a slow swig. “Feeding the Mitchell clan, that’s a tall order.”

Cameron’s billowing laughter finally petered out, and then he dipped his head to look down at John.

The two of them were out on the Atlantis piers in their civies, Cameron with his legs hanging over the edge of the pier, with John stretched out beside him, head in Cameron’s laugh. It had been about two weeks since they’d both had an off night at the same time without crisis threatening to send them both careening towards disaster.

“Wish you could meet ‘em,” Cameron said after a second, tone turning wistful. He freed his hand of its beer and moved to rub his thumb along John’s cheekbone affectionately. His lips still curved into a soft smile, but his eyes...his eyes were sad. “Oh, John, you and my pops would get along like peas in a pod. Both grumpy and sarcastic all the time.”

“Wouldn’t say I’m sarcastic _all_ the time,” John mumbled, reaching up to cover Cam’s hand with his own. “‘sides, I bet your dad would set the Spanish inquisition on me.”

Cameron grinned. “He sure would. Mitchell clan protects its own.”

John squeezed Cam’s hand gently.

“You ever think about telling them?” John asked. 

They’d had this conversation a million times and it always went the same way.

“Sure do.”

“Do you think you’ll ever do it?”

“Nope.” Cameron popped the ‘p’ for good measure.

“And you know I’m okay with that?”

“...Yeah.”

John gripped Cameron’s hand tighter, kissed the back of it gently.

“Cam. I didn’t come out to my parents. You don’t have to either. It’s enough for us to stay happy like this. You know that, right? Even if you don’t. I won’t get tired of telling you.”

Cam stared out at the horizon. For a long time, the only sound was the clink of beer bottles against the pier, the light, night breeze, and the gentle lapping of waves against the city. While there were was tension, the silence wasn’t uncomfortable. John and Cameron were no stranger to emotional hurdles; a challenge that they had both been learning how to address in healthier ways within the confines of their relationship.

“John-” Cam started, but he was caught off when John’s radio buzzed. John reached out, pawing around the surface of the pier until he picked up his earpiece and put it in, returning his head to Cameron’s lap.

“What?” He sighed, irritated and wondering who was brazen enough to interrupt date night.

“John.” The distinct sound of Rodney McKay’s piercing voice bounced through John’s skull, and he groaned quietly. “John, I’ve been talking into the walkie for like a full minute man, come on. Listen, I need your help in some labs…”

John and Rodney went back forth for a few minutes, John arguing like hell that Rodney didn’t really need specifically John’s presence, but eventually John lost. He groaned, tossed his earpiece aside, and pouted.

“You should go before Rodney gets his panties in a twist,” Cameron drawled, stroking John’s hair briefly and nudging him upwards with a knee.

“I don’t wanna get up,” John mumbled, “You’re comfy.”

Cam nudged again. “I know, sweetheart. Just go. I’ll make it worth your while when you come back to our quarters tonight, okay?” John sat up slowly and eyed Cameron.

“Does that mean you got the brownies and the Star Trek CDs I asked for?”

Cameron couldn’t fight the smile taking over his face.

“Maybe.”

John snatched up his radio piece and said, “Hey Rodney, I’ll be right there. But we gotta be done with you thing pronto, okay? I got plans.” With that, John stood straight up, only leaning back down to scoop up their empty bottles for disposal.

“See you tonight, lover boy,” Cameron called out after John.

“Yes sir,” John called back with a chuckle. “You can bet on it.”


End file.
